My First Love is Nobility Boy
by Artanti Samsari-chan
Summary: Gimana jadinya Haruno Sakura yang berasal dari kelas reguler tiba-tiba harus masuk kelas unggulan? Ia merasa asing disana.


Title : My first love is nobility boy

Discleamer : Masashi Kishimoto-Sensei*

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Drama

Story : SasuSaku

By : Artanti Samsari-chan

**Summary :**

SMA Konoha Gress terdiri dari kelas unggulan dan reguler. Kelas unggulan berisi anak-anak orang kaya dan berprestasi. Sakura yang tiba-tiba saja masuk kelas unggulan sangat terkejut. Padahal dirinya berasal dari kelurga yang kurang mampu dan tidak begitu pintar. Di kelas itu dia tidak begitu disukai oleh murid-murid cewek yang lain. Dan disana ia bertemu dengan cinta pertamanya yang sifatnya dingin kayak es.

.

.

.

.

-Ini cerita keduaku di fandom Naruto, jadi mohon bantuannya jika terjadi kesalahan.

Selamat membaca….^_^

-Mohon review ya…..

.

.

Chapter 1

Perkenalkan namaku Haruno Sakura, gadis berumur 16 tahun yang kini menduduki kelas 2 SMA Konoha Gress yang cukup terkenal. Hari-hariku terkadang tidak begitu menyenangkan, karena di sekolah itu selalu saja ada perpecahan antar siswa. Antara anak orang kaya yang merupakan siswa unggulan dan anak orang menengah kebawah yang merupakan kelas reguler dan tidak begitu pintar seperti kelas unggulan. Kedua kelas itu saling mengejek, mempermalukan, dan terkadang sampai berkelahi juga. Sehingga kelasnya pun dipisah dengan gerbang besar. Kalau aku mungkin termasuk anak orang menengah kebawah. Karena pekerjaan orangtuaku pelayan toko, jadi penghasilannya tidak terlalu besar. Aku bangga pada kedua orangtuaku karena mereka sangat gigih dalam bekerja. Aku sangat sebel karena para anak orang kaya yang sombong itu menghina pekerjaan orangtuaku. Aku juga pernah melempari botol air minum ke salah satu dari mereka karena sangat kesal.

.

TING TONG…..TING TONG…*bel masuk sekolah*

.

DRAP…DRAP…DRAP…

"Huwaaaa…..tungguuu…jangan tutup gerbangnyaaaa..!" Teriakku dari jauh sambil berlari menuju gerbang sekolah.

Satpam yang menjaga gerbang sekolahku berhenti menutup gerbangnya dan menungguku.

"Cepatlah! Sebentar lagi gerbangnya akan kututup!" Kata satpam itu tegas.

"Iya…" Kataku berlari meninggalkan satpam itu.

.

Tak lama kemudian aku mendengar suara aneh.

.

SREEKKK

.

"Ng.., suara apa itu?"

Aku melihat ke belakang dan ternyata rokku tersangkut batang pohon dan…sobek!

"GYAAAAAAA…..gimana kalau ketahuan siswa lain? Dan mereka menertawakanku..? Ukhh apa yang harus kulakukan..…?" Pikirku kebingungan.

Pada akhirnya aku menutup rokku yang sobeknya hampir setengah dengan tasku. Dan berharap tidak ada seseorang yang curiga.

'Semoga tidak ada yang tahu….' Kataku dalam hati.

.

Aku berjalan dengan hati-hati menuju kelas. Kulihat sekeliling sekolah telah sepi karena pelajaran sudah pada dimulai. Setelah menelusuri lorong yang cukup panjang, akhirnya tiba juga dikelas 2E yaitu kelasku. Kemudian aku membuka pintu dan masuk kedalam. Tapi Bu Kurenai, yaitu guru yang mengajar dikelasku diam saja dan tidak bicara apapun. Aku bingung dan melihat wajah teman-temanku seperti sedih akan sesuatu.

Kemudian Bu Kurenai melihat kearahku dengan tatapan menyedihkan dan sepertinya ingin berbicara sesuatu.

.

"Sakura,…sebenarnya mulai hari ini kamu pindah ke kelas 2A!" Katanya serius.

"Eh..tu..tunggu…apa maksudnya ini? Bukankah kelas 2A itu para anak-anak sombong itu berkumpul? Tapi kenapa aku pindah kesana? Pokoknya aku tidak mau!" Bentakku.

Aku kaget banget tiba-tiba saja membicarakan hal yang mengejutkan. Aku benar-benar nggak ngerti apa yang sedang terjadi. Rasanya sulit dipercaya.

.

"Sakura! Kau tak boleh membantah karena ini keputusan kepala sekolah!" Katanya marah-marah.

"Tapi apa alasannya?" Aku mencoba bertanya dengan baik agar Bu Kurenai tidak emosi.

"Alasannya sangat sederhana, karena di kelas 2A ada satu murid yang pindah dan kursi itu nggak boleh kosong. Karena kelas yang diutamakan adalah kelas 2A, 2B, dan 2C yang merupakan kelas unggulan. Dan karena nilaimu cukup baik, kamu akan dimasukkan ke kelas itu!" Jelasnya.

"Tapikan…Ibu sendiri juga tahu hubungan kelas kami dan kelas mereka tidak baik! Lagi pula bagaimana jika mereka memusuhiku?" Tanyaku.

"Sudahlah jangan berpikir yang macam-macam! Sekarang Ibu akan antar kamu ke kelas 2A. Dan satu lagi….!"

"A..ada apa?"

"Besok kalau bertemu lagi, Ibu nggak mau lihat rokmu yang sobek itu lagi!"

"Eh…i-iya..maaf.." Aku sangat malu dan kembali menutupi rokku yang sobek dengan tasku.

Teman-temanku menertawakanku, tapi aku diam saja. -_-"

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian setelah melewati lorong sekolah yang cukup panjang, akhirnya tiba di depan kelas 2A. Jantungku berdetak kencang karena sangat gugup dan bibirku terasa bergetar sehingga kugigit sampai mengeluarkan darah. Apalagi ketika Bu Kurenai membuka pintu kelas itu dengan cepat. Dan munculah sosok guru yang paling takut ku lihat. Dengan wajahnya yang seram, mata yang berwarna sedikit merah yang menyala-nyala bagaikan kobaran api dan bibirnya yang jarang tersenyum.

.

Ia termasuk guru yang sangat disiplin sekali. Aku takut melihatnya. Namanya Uchiha Madara! . Tapi ketika aku melihat wajah murid-murid kelas 2A terlihat seperti sudah terbiasa. Dan yang paling kuperhatikan setiap hari pakaian mereka rapi dan bersih. Barang-barangnya pun terlihat seperti bermerek. Kemudian guru itu menyuruhku masuk dan memperkenalkan diri. Sementara Bu Kurenai telah pergi meninggalkanku setelah bertemu dengan guru aneh itu.

.

"Sekarang perkenalkan namamu supaya lebih akrab dengan murid-murid yang ada disini!" Perintah guru itu.

"Baik! Na-namaku Haruno Sakura dari kelas 2E! Salam kenal…" Kataku sedikit gemetar dan berusaha untuk tersenyum.

"Huh…kalau nggak salah tuh cewek pernah nglempari aku pakai botol deh…" Bisik salah satu murid berambut kuning seperti durian (Uzumaki Naruto) itu kepada teman disebelahnya yang berambut merah (Sabaku Gaara).

.

_DEG_

_._

Keringatku mulai membasahi tubuhku dengan rasa yang bercampur-campur antara panik, gugup, khawatir, ingin pergi dan berbagai rasa campuran lainnya.

"Hn..aku juga ingat wajahnya." Kata cowok berambut panjang dengan rambut diikat satu ke belakang (Hyuga Neji).

Semua murid ribut dan ramai sendiri membicarakanku. Aku hanya bisa diam di depan dan terpaku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

.

Tiba-tiba suasana jadi hening ketika Pak Madara menenangkan semuanya.

"Anak-anak…semuanya tolong tenang! Terus Bapak mau tanya, kenapa rok kamu bisa sobek Sakura? Kamu pikir Bapak nggak tahu kamu menutupinya dengan tasmu?" Tanyanya mengalihkan pembicaraan agar murid-murid tidak ribut sendiri.

"Eh..i-itu tadi tersangkut batang pohon." Kataku kaget.

'Gawat, ketahuan nih…! Habislah aku!' Kataku dalam hati.

"Kalau begitu sebagai hukumannya kamu harus berdiri di depan kelas dan melaksanakan hukuman dari temanmu!" Perintah guru itu.

"Ta-tapi kan..ini hanya karena rokku yang sobek! Kenapa harus dihukum segala?"

"Dikelas ini yang terpenting adalah kebersihan, kerapian pakaian, prestasi dan kedisiplinan, sehingga penampilanlah yang diutamakan! Apa kau paham?"

"Iya.."

Aku murung dan menantikan hukuman apa yang akan diberikan padaku. Tapi menurutku ini benar-benar gila. Seharusnya bukan malah dihukum, tapi diberi motivasi atau apalah agar tidak melanggar lagi. Lebih baik aku pulang dan ganti pakaian dari pada harus dihukum. Tapi sepertinya sudah terlambat.

.

"Kalau begitu Uchiha Sasuke, kau diizinkan untuk memberi hukuman pada teman barumu ini! Karena nilaimu yang paling tinggi di sekolah ini." Perintahnya .

"Huh, merepotkan. Push up 30 kali sajalah!" Tegas cowok bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu. Tapi tatapan matanya tampak tajam dan dingin hampir seperti cowok berambut panjang itu (Neji), tapi cowok yang satu ini matanya berwarna hitam berbeda dengan cowok tadi. Terus aku merasa nama 'Uchiha' itu….o iya, Pak Uchiha Madara. Sepertinya mereka satu keluarga. Tanpa sadar aku melamun dan lupa akan hukumanku. Eh, push up 30 kali?

"APA KAU SUDAH GILAA…?" Aku berteriak sangat keras dan semua memandangku dengan tatapan marah dan sinis.

"Ehem…cepat lakukan!" Perintah guru itu sambil melirikku.

"Ukh..apa boleh buat…" Jawabku sangat pelan.

Terpaksa aku melakukan hukuman itu. Tapi tak ada satupun murid yang tertawa. Aneh sekali, padahal biasanya kalau ada siswa yang dihukum pasti ditertawakan. Tapi murid-murid kelas itu seperti tidak memperhatikan aku dan tidak peduli. Firasatku sepertinya tidak enak deh.

"O iya, kamu sudah tau nama Bapak kan?" Tanyanya tiba-tiba.

"I-iya…! Pak Madara, bukan?" Tanyaku ragu-ragu.

"Ya." Jawabnya singkat.

.

.

Setelah selesai melakukan push up yang ke 30, aku diperbolehkan untuk duduk. Tapi yang membuatku kesal dan nggak nyaman adalah teman satu bangkuku anak yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke yang menyuruhku push up tadi. Sungguh rasanya bertambah buruk.

Gimana jadinya kehidupanku kedepan? Aku harap baik-baik saja. Karena pindah kelas, aku jadi sulit berbicara dengan teman-temanku yang dulu satu kelas denganku akibat ada gerbang besar yang menghalangi kelas kami. Dan jam pulang sekolahnya pun berbeda karena kelas unggulan ada tambahan jam pelajaran.

.

TING TONG….*bel istirahat*

.

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi, aku segera menuju ke perpustakaan sekolah untuk meminjam novel. Karena kelasnya dipisah akibat gerbang besar itu, perpustakaannya pun dibagi menjadi dua. Aku jadi nggak bisa mengunjungi perpustakaan yang dulu sering aku datangi bersama teman-temanku. Semua fasilitas di sekolahku pun juga dibagi menjadi dua.

Hobiku membaca novel, apalagi novel tentang cinta. Rasanya bikin berdebar-debar. Suatu saat aku ingin jatuh cinta dan mengalami hal yang sama seperti di cerita novel-novel itu.

Tapi rasanya nggak mungkin ada cowok yang suka sama aku deh. Habis aku nggak terlalu manis dan terkadang aku suka membantah. Ampunnn deh….-_-

.

"Hmm…mau pinjam yang mana ya?" Tanyaku sendiri.

Saat aku mau mengambil novel yang ada dibagian rak paling atas, tiba-tiba kakiku tersandung dan terjatuh.

"GYAAAA…aww..sakitt…" Rintihku.

.

Tapi aku merasa dibelakangku ada seseorang yang berdiri sambil membaca buku. Kenapa ia tidak menolongku waktu jatuh? Saat aku menoleh padanya, ternyata dia si Uchiha tadi. Pantas saja dia kan sifatnya dingin dan cuek. Benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Eh..kamu kan…Sasuke! Ternyata kamu juga suka membaca buku ya?" Tanyaku baik-baik dengan seyum yang agak memaksa.

"Hn." Jawabnya singkat.

"Hei, aku penasaran kenapa sifatmu dingin banget sih?"

"Bukan urusanmu!" Jawabnya ketus dan ia langsung pergi meninggalkanku di perpustakaan.

"Huh..kenapa sih dia? Ditanya baik-baik kok langsung ditinggal pergi. Dasar cowok aneh!"

Aku menggerutu terus sampai kelas. Di depan kelas aku melihat Sasuke lagi berbincang-bincang dengan tiga temannya (Naruto,Gaara,Neji). Tapi aku langsung melewatinya begitu saja dan juga cuek pada teman-temannya.

.

"Hei, apa kau ada masalah dengan cewek brutal itu?" Tanya salah satu temannya yang bernama Sabaku Gaara kepada Sasuke.

"Tidak." Jawabnya santai.

"Tapi kok kayaknya dia marah sama kamu?" Tanya cowok yang bernama Hyuga Neji.

"Entahlah."

"Dia itu memang cewek brutal! Aku aja pernah dia lempar sama botol air minum sampai bengkak. Dasar cewek menyebalkan! Bagaimana menurutmu?" Tanya cowok berambut kuning seperti durian (Uzumaki Naruto).

"Mungkin."

"Hah? Mungkin? Jangan-jangan kamu belain dia ya? Ayo..ngaku aja deh..." Goda teman-temannya.

"Ngapain aku belain dia! Sudahlah aku mau belajar buat ulangan nanti!" Jawab Sasuke ketus.

"Yah...kayaknya dia ngambek tuh.." Teriak salah satu temannya. Tapi Sasuke sama sekali nggak peduli apa yang dikatakan temannya tadi.

Sebenarnya aku sedikit dengar pembicaraan mereka sih. Tapi aku pura-pura tidak mendengarnya. Lagipula buat apa aku peduli sama Uchiha menyebalkan itu?

.

Pada saat pelajaran sudah dimulai lagi, aku dan Sasuke sama sekali tak bicara sepatah kata pun.

Dan ketika ulangan sejarah dimulai, aku berusaha untuk tidak bicara dengannya. Tapi gagal karena aku tidak bisa mengerjakannya sehingga ingin bertanya jawaban padanya. *Dasar nyontek. -.-"

.

"Hei, apa kau bisa mengerjakan soal-soal ini?" Tanyaku baik-baik.

"Menurutmu gimana?" Balasnya.

"Eh...apa maksudmu?"

"Pikir saja sendiri! Kau mau tanya jawaban padaku kan?" Tanyanya dengan nada mengejek.

"Ukhh..."

Ternyata dia bisa menebak pikiranku. Terpaksa aku jawab soal itu dengan jalan pikiranku sendiri. Yah, dengan ramalan gak jelas gitu. Dan ternyata hasilnya nggak buruk juga. Aku mendapat nilai 70, sementara si Uchiha itu mendapat nilai 98. Sepertinya aku harus benar-benar belajar deh. Tapi aku beruntung karena nilaiku tidak dibawah 70. Kalau ada siswa yang mendapat nilai 70 kebawah akan mendapatkan hukuman. Dan ternyata di kelas baruku ini tidak ada siswa yang nilainya dibawah 70. Rata-rata nilai mereka diatas 70.

.

Akhirnya pelajaran selesai dan kami semua boleh pulang. Aku nggak tahu harus berapa lama bertahan kayak gini? Mungkin sampai lulus SMA nanti…

Di kelas ini aku tidak punya teman yang bisa dibuat curhat. Semuanya kadang memandangku seperti orang asing yang tiba-tiba masuk ke kelas mereka.

.

"Ukhh…akhirnya sampai rumah juga…." Kataku berbaring lemas di sofa nyaman yang biasanya dipakai istirahat oleh ibuku.

"Wahhh…rupanya kamu sudah pulang ya, Sakura!" Sapa ayahku dari luar halaman.

"Lho…memangnya Ayah dari mana sih? Kok pakaiannya rapi banget."

"Tadi Ayah habis bertemu dengan pemilik perusahaan besar. Namanya tuan Fugaku. Ia memintaku untuk hadir di acara pesta dansa yang diadakan nanti malam. Tapi sebagai pelayan yang melayani para tamu lho. Bukan untuk main-main." Jelasnya.

"Wah…aku boleh ikut dong…" Pintaku.

"Hei..hei…tapi jangan buat masalah ya! Nanti Ayah akan minta izin pada tuan Fugaku agar kau diizinkan ikut. Tapi ingat…JANGAN BIKIN MASALAH!"

"Ukhh..iya..iya..aku ngerti kok…" Rintihku sambil berjalan ke kamar.

.

.

.

**Pukul 18.00 di rumah Sakura**

.

"Sakura….CEPAAATT..! Nanti tamunya keburu datang nih!" Teriak ayahku.

"Iyaaa…"

"Ibu, aku pergi dulu ya.." pamitku

"Ya..hati-hati di jalan, terus jangan bikin malu ya..!"

Seperti biasa ibuku selalu menasehatiku agar tidak bikin masalah. Padahal aku sudah ngerti sih. -_-

.

Aku dan ayahku pergi kerumah pemilik perusahaan tersebut dengan meminjam kendaraan milik tetangga. Setelah beberapa jam berlalu kami tiba didepan rumah mewah dan besar. Sudah pasti itu rumahnya. Ketika kami menaiki tangga besar yang ada di depan pintu, kami disambut oleh beberapa pelayan yang merupakan teman ayahku juga. Tapi tujuan ayahku yang paling utama yaitu untuk melayani para tamu yang datang. Sementara aku mungkin membantu ayahku juga.

.

Tak lama kemudian sang pemilik rumah mewah tersebut datang dan menghampiri kami. Rasa gugup tiba-tiba datang karena berhadapan dengan seorang pengusaha besar yang cukup terkenal. Jujur saja, sebenarnya baru pertama kali ini aku ke tempat mewah begini.

.

"Bagaimana kabar anda pak? Terima kasih anda sudah mau datang.." Sapa ramah pria yang bernama tuan Fugaku itu.

"Senang rasanya bisa menghadiri undangan bapak. Terus mohon maaf kalau anak saya juga ikut, maaf kalau merepotkan."

"Oh..tidak apa-apa, anak anda kelas berapa?" Tanyanya sopan.

"Dia sekarang kelas 2 SMA." Jawab ayahku.

"Wah…kalau begitu sama dengan anak saya yang ketiga. Sekarang dia di SMA Konoha Gress." Jawabnya.

"Lho…anak saya juga di SMA Konoha Gress…., namanya Haruno Sakura." Kata ayahku terkejut.

Aku juga terkejut ternyata anak pemilik rumah mewah itu juga satu sekolah denganku. Tapi siapa? Apa aku mengenalnya?

.

Tak lama kemudian terlihat tiga orang berjalan dari arah tangga. Setelah mereka bertiga mulai mendekat kearahku, aku menyadari salah satunya pernah aku kenal. Rambut raven yang berwarna hitam kebiru-biruan dan mata hitam yang dingin menusuk tulang. Dia pasti Sasuke! Tidak salah lagi itu pasti dia.

"Hallo…apa kabar!" Sapa kedua orang itu kecuali Sasuke.

"Perkenalkan ini tiga anak laki-laki saya, yang pertama sudah masuk Universitas, namanya Uchiha Itachi.

"Hai..salam kenal nona manis." Sapa ramah cowok yang bernama Itachi itu.

Kemudian yang kedua sekarang sudah kelas 3 SMA, namanya Uchiha Obito.

"Hallo!" Sapanya singkat.

Dan yang terakhir masih kelas 2 SMA, namanya…." Kata-kata tuan Fugaku terputus ketika Sasuke menjawab dengan sendirinya. Tapi sepertinya dia agak marah.

"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke..., salam kenal!" Jawabnya ketus.

"Eh…a..apa maksudnya salam kenal? Bukankah kita sudah…." Sebelum aku melanjutkan kata-kataku, tanganku langsung ditarik olehnya dan entah aku mau dibawa kemana. Rambut merah mudaku yang tadinya telah tertata rapi kini berantakan karena aku ditariknya sangat kencang.

Ayahku dan ayah Sasuke-kun bingung melihat kami. Tetapi setelah beberapa detik kemudian mereka kembali berbincang-bincang dan membicarakan hal lain.

.

Tapi yang jadi masalah sekarang mau apa si Uchiha gila itu menarikku dan membawaku ke tempat yang tidak terlalu ramai. Dan lagi genggaman tangannya kuat banget sampai aku merasa kesakitan.

.

_BRAKKK…_

.

"Aww…apa-apaan sih!" Ia mendorongku ke tembok dengan kasar. Dan tentu saja aku sangat kesal sekali.

"Hei…dengar baik-baik ya…! Di depan keluargaku, kau harus pura-pura baru pertama kali mengenalku!" Perintahnya dengan nada marah.

"Emangnya kenapa? Terserah aku dong!" Balasku ketus.

"Awas kalau kau sok kenal denganku didepan mereka! Lagi pula kalau mau menghadiri pesta seperti ini seharusnya pakaianmu harus lebih rapi!" Katanya kesal dan ia langsung pergi menemui seorang cewek. Entah apa alasannya dia bicara seperti itu, aku sama sekali nggak ngerti dia.

Tapi meskipun dia bicaranya kasar, aku sama sekali tidak merasa sakit hati. Tapi entah kenapa yang membuatku agak aneh saat ia berbincang-bincang dengan cewek lain dengan akrab di depan keluarganya. Padahal kalau di sekolah sifatnya dingin banget. Dasar dia memang cowok aneh. NYEBELIIINNNNN…!

.

Aku kok tiba-tiba jadi mikirin dia sih? Terus siapa sebenarnya cewek yang terlihat akrab bersama Sasuke-kun?

.

.

.

.

**To be continued….._**

.

.

.

**-Waahhh…akhirnya chapter 1 selesai jugaaaa…tapi ini sudah diedit ^^ **

**-Tapi mungkin ceritanya agak aneh…**

**-Jadi mohon beri kritik dan sarannya…_^**

**-Terima kasih sudah mau membaca…**

**-Tunggu chapter 2 ya…! Kayaknya nggak bakal lama kok. Soalnya udah aku buat tapi belum aku edit. Yang jelas nggak sampai satu minggu…hohoho..-.- *Plak* ^^**

**-Arigatou Gozaimasu….XDDDDDDDDDDDD**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Eh Tunggu! Aku punya sedikit dialog nih ^o^

.

Sakura : "Hei, aku nemu rambut palsu nih…, cantik nggak?"

Sasuke : "Nggak tahu."

Sakura : "Kalo jawab yang bener dong!"

Sasuke : "Baiklah…, jelek..!"

Sakura : "Ukhh..kamu jahat banget sih.."

Sasuke : "…"

Sakura : "Kok gatel ya? Aduduh…gatel banget…( garuk-garuk kepala).

GYAAAAAA….kenapa ada kutunyaaaa….banyak bangetttt lagiii…!"

Itachi : "Lho..ada apa ini ribut-ribut?"

Sakura : "Ini nih…, tadi aku nemu rambut palsu terus aku pakai! Eh nggak tahunya banyak

banget kutunya..! Gatel nih…ukhh.." (Terus-terusan garuk-garuk kepala).

Itachi : "Kalau nggak salah itu rambut palsuku yang sudah kubuang ke sungai deh…! Iya

itu sudah kubuang tiga hari yang lalu..! Kok bisa kamu pakai sih? Sepertinya

selain kutu ada bekas permen karetnya juga lho. Aku nggak mau tahu ah….."

Tralalalalalalala…..( Pergi begitu saja dengan wajah tanpa dosa )

Sakura : " Hah? Per..permen karet..? KYAAAAAAAAAA…." ( pingsan ).

Sasuke : "Tuh kan..jelek!" -_-

.

.

Dialog the end! ^^


End file.
